


Mistletoes

by vulcano



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Everyone thinks they're the 21st century cupid, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve has no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcano/pseuds/vulcano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Christmas story of how all the Avengers thought that giving Steve and Bucky embarrassing gifts would get them together. Plus mysterious mistletoes appearing from nowhere that Bucky swears it's from Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoes

Those Christmas lights light up the street  
Maybe they'll bring her back to me  
Then all my troubles will be gone  
Oh Christmas lights, keep shining on

Christmas Lights - Coldplay

 

**  
The first time it happened was weird, not as weird as most things that happen in the Avengers Tower but still weird. The package was really well wrapped up and had a huge red bow on top of it, there was a note that said "use with love" and Steve thought that it was odd.  
The box was positioned besides de fridge so it was the first thing Steve saw when he went to prepare breakfast. There were still 3 weeks left until Christmas and the avengers usually exchanged gifts on the holiday's eve, so he really wasn't expecting anything  
He also wasn't expecting a couple of the most horrendous sweaters that he ever saw.  
"What the fuck is that?" Bucky asked as soon as he noticed what Steve was holding. The cardigans were really terrible. The blue one had a huge Santa saying "Even Santa doesn't make candy as sweet as you" and the red one was knitted pretty badly but the messy white letters said "All I want for Christmas is you".  
"I have no idea" Steve murmured "These are so bad... and cheesy"  
"Who sent those?"  
"Also no idea"  
"I bet it was Stark, he looks like he would buy shit like this" Bucky walked past Steve sparing just a glance to the sweaters and went to make coffee. "We should buy something as terrible as this for him"  
"What do you suggest?" Steve asked smiling.  
"Maybe like a cotton candy machine"  
"I bet he would like it"  
"Dammit, I wish I wasn't so good at presents" Bucky made a gesture asking if Steve would like coffee, he shook his head in response "Anyway, I think you should get the blue one"  
"Why is that? Don't you like the Santa?"  
"Nah, it's just that the blue one would brighten up your eyes" He said as he put his empty mug on the sink and walked away from the kitchen.  
Steve was still blushing hard when he heard Bucky shouting from his room to hurry up cause they would be late for their run with Sam.

**  
Steve was in love with Bucky but it was not a big deal.  
When they were 11 it was a big deal. Steve blushed whenever Bucky smiled in that smug way that he did or when he would pretend to flirt with him when they were alone in his room at 3 in the morning. But now he was used to it.  
Of course he wanted to tell Bucky how he felt, he wanted before the war but the time was not right, why would he ruin everything before his friend shipped out? That last night at Stark Expo could be the last time he ever saw him so there was no way Steve would spoil it.  
After Bucky was captured, all Steve wanted to do was to hold him close and whisper how much he loved him and beg for him not to leave again, not to scare him like this, because he wouldn't bear living without him.  
Steve promised himself that when they were together at war he would tell. If Bucky didn't feel the same there was nothing he could do, but he needed to let that out of his chest, he needed to be honest with Bucky, even if it cost his friendship. He said to himself that he would tell soon.  
But soon became days and weeks and months, and before he noticed he lost his best friend in the accident. If they could have had anything, if Bucky ever felt something stronger than friendship it was over now.  
Steve attempted to get drunk to avoid thinking of what they could have had been.  
And after years on the ice, and a couple more trying to adapt to the future, he got his best friend back. Bucky was broken and fragile but it was still Bucky and he wouldn't let him go, not after everything they went through together. His recovery was more important than whatever Steve was feeling. His declaration could wait, he already waited for so long.

 

**  
Steve thought that the gift was a one time thing.  
He was so wrong.  
The large packet came on the following day, it wasn't even wrapped up like the first one, it just had a small note on the top of the box saying "decorate the christmas tree with all the things you love"  
Bucky was really excited, he was murmuring some holiday song while he waited for Steve to open the large box.  
"We don't even have a Christmas tree, Buck"  
"We can buy one, just open this damn thing"  
"It's probably just something stupid, why do we bother?" Bucky got up from the couch he was sitting and pushed Steve away from the box.  
"ALRIGHT, I'll open it"  
Bucky collapsed to the floor as soon as he opened the box.  
"Bucky, Bucky are you alright?" Steve shouted as he ran to his friend's side.  
Bucky was making some really weird noises  
Noises that seemed like a laugh  
"Oh my god Stevie" Bucky said trying to catch his breath but failing, he was laughing too hard "I'm sorry just... oh my god just look inside that box"  
Steve suspiciously rose his head to the opening of the box and it was filled with... well, dicks.  
Not just dicks to be completely accurate, there were some Captain America toys and some weird collage of them together, holding hands, sharing a milkshake and even fucking. But yeah, mostly dicks.  
Bucky rose from the floor still laughing a little and not bothering to make fun of Steve blushed cheeks  
"We're leaving right now to buy a Christmas tree" he pointed to the box "they even painted one of them with the color of your uniform, and there's that one with a red star. I love your friends"  
-  
When they arrived two hours later with a brand new tree and started to decorated it with their ''gifts'' (Bucky insisted so passionately that Steve just couldn't say no) his friend grabbed one of the Captain America toys and put on the top of the tree.  
"Hey Stevie, look" he said with a proud smile on his face " You're my star"

 

**  
After the third gift (two white mugs with "I love my super soldier boyfriend" written all over, which Bucky kept using like it was the only coffee cup in the world) Steve didn't care anymore.  
Until the day after a huge mission, Steve woke up in their apartment to see mistletoes hanging from everywhere.  
There was even a mistletoe on top of his bedside lamp.  
"Bucky?" Steve got up and stepped on a mistletoe. He walked to the living room to see Bucky sitting on the couch eating cereal and watching TV, there was another one hanged on the ceiling in the exact same spot his friend was "What is with all of those..."  
"No idea" Bucky said without looking at him.  
"I don't understand how someone got in without waking you up, I know you're a light sleeper and..."  
"It was probably Natasha, she could have done it, she's pretty great at being silent and stuff" he was still avoiding looking at Steve and seemed bothered with the conversation.  
"You're probably right I just... I mean my room is filled with them" Bucky smiled with his eyes still fixed on the TV.  
Steve went to get coffee just to find out that the only clean mug was the super soldier one. He was in his way to his bedroom when he heard Bucky call  
"Steve, can't you see anything hanging above my head?" Bucky finally looked at him. His smile was part smug and part something Steve couldn't identify. He gestured to the mistletoe hanging above him "You have to kiss me you punk"  
Steve flipped off his finger not looking at his friend and tried to laugh.  
"Only in your dreams jerk" he said leaving the room, he only wished Bucky wasn't joking

 

**  
"You must be joking" Bucky said while trying to open the door of their apartment "There's no way you're being serious right now"  
"I'm sorry if I disappointed you but..."  
"There is no 'but' Steve" the door opened with a noise "We all know that the best Pixar movie is Monsters Inc."  
"BUT BUZZ AND WOODY" Steve exclaimed "I mean the second movie wasn't that good but the last one, oh the last one Bucky, I cried my eyes out, it was so beautiful and sad and Andy grew up and..." he stopped, looking at their living room "Not again"  
The room was filled with cotton to represent the snow, there were two life size Santa Claus holding hands. One was holding a cardboard shield and instead of the usual star in the middle, it had a red heart with the letter B.  
The second one had a metal arm, if you could call it that. The left arm was painted in silver and also instead of the regular star, it had a heart but with the letter S on it.  
A picture of Bucky and Steve's face were glued on each of Santa's head.  
Bucky was laughing so hard that he had to grab his friend's shoulder for support. There were tears in his eyes and Steve couldn't help but laugh a little too. This was madness, no one would disagree, but it made Bucky happy so he'd go with it.  
"You have to take a picture of me with the Santa version of you" Bucky said as soon as he caught his breath "Who do you think made this one?"  
"I think it was Sam, I don't know why I just have this feeling" he answered dramatically as he picked up his phone to take a picture. Bucky was in the middle of the two Santas smiling so brightly that made Steve's heart ache. "You know, these gifts are kinda crazy but I'm glad you're enjoying ... it's really good to see you smile like this Buck"  
He took the picture and didn't wait for an answer, he didn't need one, Bucky was still grinning when Steve left for his bedroom.  
A few minutes later, Steve came back to the living room holding the three Toy Story movies to watch with Bucky and prove that he was right, when he saw a mistletoe that he hadn't notice before, it was hanging between the Santa version of themselves  
"I didn't saw the mistletoe when we arrived" he said as he sat in the couch besides Bucky  
"Oh" Bucky made an innocent face "Maybe you were just too focused on the Santa version of me. To be honest I quite like the heart in the metal arm, maybe you could paint for me? In my real arm I mean. It could be my Christmas gift"  
"Sure" Steve said unsure, Bucky didn't ask for much so he wouldn't deny it, but it was a weird request.  
"You just can't forget to paint the 'S', it's the most important part" he whispered quickly in a weird voice but soon changing the subject "hey what are you holding? OH DON'T TELL ME..." he pointed to the DVDs in Steve's hand.  
"We are gonna watch the three movies and I'll prove to you that I'm right"  
"Why do you have to be such a stubborn Rogers?"  
"You love it"

 

**  
"I'm Bucky Barnes and I looove my Stevie" Steve woke up with a deep voice saying this in a tone that seemed like a recording.  
He opened his eyes, blinking a little to see Bucky sitting by the end of the bed holding a plush teddy bear, which was wearing the uniform that his friend used during the war  
"I'm Bucky Barnes and I loooove my Stevie" the voice echoed again after Bucky pressed the toy's paw.  
"So new gifts?" Steve asked still sleepy  
"YES!! And I'll tell you this is probably one of my favorites" he handed another bear which was wearing Steve's original uniform "You got one too, what does it say?"  
Steve held the bear and pressed the fury paw "I'm Steve Rogers and I looove my Buck" his friend smiled  
"You know they came with some weird bear birth certificate and mine is called James Grant Barnes and yours is Steven Buchanan Rogers, this is really adorable" Bucky was smiling fondly at him and Steve suddenly felt like he couldn't breath.  
"What are your guesses in this one?" he smiled and sat on the bed waiting for an answer.  
"You know, the voice is really familiar but I just can't figure it out" his friend stopped looking at him and focused on something above his head "Well someone really wants to kiss you Cap"  
Steve looked up to see another mistletoe hanging above him. He thinks he got rid of every single one until another one mysteriously pops out in the most ridiculous places like, hovering in the middle of the dining table or attached to his shield or even stuck on the doorstep. He didn't know who was doing this, but he or she were really invested to their mission.  
"There's only one week left until Christmas, it will stop after that" he said with a sigh  
Bucky stopped for a second before holding his bear near Steve's, he hesitated before closing the space between the two plush toys and making a kiss noise.  
"You know" he said after a while finally looking at Steve "It's bad luck not to kiss under the mistletoe"  
Steve didn't know how to answer, he just made a sound in agreement and waited for his friend to explain himself. Bucky never did, he got up holding his new present close to his chest and announced:  
"I'm making coffee with James Grant Barnes, would you or Steven Buchanan Rogers care for some?" he spoke with a gravelly voice leaving the room  
"Yeah sure" he hoped his voice sounded steady  
When he arrived at the kitchen he saw Bucky pouring the coffee in theirs matching mugs and smirking, when he noticed his friend arriving he pressed the teddy's bear paw and said with the recording "I'm Bucky Barnes and I loooove my Stevie"

 

**  
"GINGERBREAD HOUSE" Bucky screamed as soon as Steve opened the door.  
"What?"  
"The new gift Steve. It was already here when I arrived, there's like a red button connected to the house but I was waiting for you to come home so we can see what it does" he explained shaking with excitement.  
Steve looked at the nearest clock and groaned  
"It's 4 am Bucky, I just arrived from a mission and i'm tired..."  
"Save your grandpa problems for someone else, we're doing this" he held Steve's shoulder and pushed him to the kitchen where the most recent present was.  
The gingerbread house was on the table and it was really stunning. It was a two-level house with an adorable porch, the doors and windows were made with red candy and it was delicately decorated with icing. It looked like their old house. There were two gingerbread man in front of the house that of course, were Steve and Bucky.  
"ISN'T IT JUST ADORABLE" his friend practically shouted,  
"Yes, wow, someone went through a lot of trouble to make this, it looks so much like our place" Steve was pretty shaken up.  
"I know" Bucky grabbed his shoulder and smiled at him.  
"By the way, it's just me or there's more mistletoes hanging on the ceiling? I always think i threw all of them away and then I arrive home and there's like ten more"  
"It's probably just Santa" he sounded like he couldn't care less "Now let's see what that red button does"  
"I swear to god if you press that and the house explodes I'm done"  
"It won't" he laughed "Who would put a bomb in a gingerbread house?"  
"Our friends"  
"You're right" Bucky answered with a frown "But I'd rather see this house and the whole Avengers Tower up in flames than to do not know what that thing does" he walked to where the button was and liftted his hand "We had a good run Steve"  
"Don't even joke about that" but he was smiling  
His friend smiled too and pressed the red circle.

 

_If they ask me, I could write a book  
About the way you walk and whisper and look_

 

The song started as soon as little lights lit up, there were in all kinds of color and it made the gingerbread house even more adorable than before. Steve's mouth was hanging open and Bucky was grinning so wide that was probably hurting him.

 

_I could write a preface on how we met  
So the world would never forget_

 

"Will you dance with me?" Bucky asked and he smiled faded, he looked so vulnerable that made his heart clench, he offered his metal hand and Steve grabbed without a moment of hesitation  
Bucky pulled him closer and Steve rested his head on his friends's shoulder, they moved slowly and unsure. He felt like they were in the 40's and James was trying to teach him how to dance with girls but things now were different, their place, their sizes and even the century, but Steve's feelings were the same.

 

_And the simple secret of the plot  
Is just to tell them that I love you a lot_

 

It would be so simple, just to whisper now "I love you, I always loved you and I always will"  but Steve couldn't just say, could he? If Bucky didn't feel the same he wold ruin everything. He knew Bucky wasn't a dick, he would still be his friend but things would get complicated, maybe he would feel uncomfortable of living with someone he didn't love back, maybe he would leave for good and they would just see themselves twice a week during missions, just exchanging greetings.  
But maybe, just maybe, Bucky could love him back, maybe he had a chance after all, maybe...  
"Hey Stevie" he whispered. God, his mouth was so close to his.  
"What?"  
"It's the 24th, happy Christmas Eve"  
"Yeah" they were still moving slowly "Hey Bucky"  
"What?"  
"I'm so glad you're here" his voice was shaking but he couldn't help it, Steve also couldn't stop the tears that were attempting to fall.

 

_Then the world discovers as my book ends  
How to make two lovers of friends_

 

Bucky gripped Steve tighter, they weren't dancing anymore, they were just holding each other. Neither of them seemed to mind  
"Yeah... me too"

 

**  
The party was being held on the rooftop of the Avengers tower. It was not unusual, most of the celebrations happened there, even in december the place was warm thanks to some kind of technology that Steve wasn't really interested about. He was still wearing a sweater and a scarf just to be sure.  
He arrived before Bucky. His friend said something like 'not everyone has a perfect hair like you Rogers, I need more time' so he was sitting in the couch drinking something that the bartender gave to him and talking to Sam and Natasha.  
They were in some passionate argument about best holiday desserts and Steve couldn't concentrate because he kept glancing at the door.  
"Hey loverboy relax" Natasha said pausing their argument "your boy will be here soon"  
"I know it's just... he's not 'my boy' Tasha" he felt like he needed to correct her for some reason.  
"So our gifts didn't help to change that?"  Sam looked disappointed "We went through a looot of trouble my friend. To be honest, we thought you two would arrive here holding hands tonight and kissing and being gross"  
"I know it was not our business" Natasha said almost looking apologetic "but after Barton sent the first gift everyone got excited and we thought it would be nice if you two ever got together you know. Everyone knows you two are in love except you and Bucky"  
"I'm sorry but I don't think we're, I mean I am, but Bucky doesn't feel the same" as soon as he stopped talking, Sam got his wallet out of his pocket and gave Natasha fifty bucks  
"I told you he would use this excuse" she smiled  
"I thought you would say something less cheesy Steve, like 'the moment is not right'"  
"How is that less cheesy?" Natasha asked and they started another argument about inauthentic love phrases.  
Steve was smiling, he really loved his friends.  
"But anyway" Natasha said with a sigh "Give at least some thought about it"  
"And stop being blind" Sam finished  
"Ok... So, Clint gave the first one but I wanna know which present each of you gave to us" His friend rolled their eyes at seeing he changing the subject so quickly but Steve wasn't really going to discuss his unrequited love during the whole party.  
"Alright let me think" Sam paused "Tony gave the 'decorations', Rhodey helped but he didn't know about the dicks, he just knew about just the Captain America toys, he nearly punched Stark after he found out what else he sent you"  
"Bruce bought the mugs. He said it wasn't any of his business but after that mission that we all had together which Bucky kept being overprotective of you, he said that he felt like he needed to help you two get together in someway"  
"Of course mugs were the way" Steve made a serious face and both of his friends cracked up.  
"So" Sam said smiling "I made the Santas based on you guys, you're welcome" he bowed a little and Steve laughed "I spent two nights making that so, yeah, i hope you got me a really good present"  
"But the best" Natasha smiled before continuing "Was Thor going to the Build-A-Bear Workshop to buy you guys the teddy bears" Sam and Steve started laughing "HE DID THE VOICE IN THE RECORDING"  
Steve and Sam were sprawled on the couch laughing their asses off, one of them spilled their drinks on the couch but nobody seemed to mind.  
"Alright alright" Steve said trying to catch his breath "And the gingerbread house?"  
"Well actually" Sam smiled "Romanov didn't want to participate in the beginning but you two also melted her heart with your cuteness and old people's love"  
"Really?" Steve asked overwhelmed  
"Yeah" she seemed embarrassed "BBC has actually great tutorials of how to make them, it was not that hard you know" Steve was struck with a flood of warmth for her.  
"It was really beautiful Tasha, thank you, I mean it" she smiled fondly at him and he did the same.  
"So, no thanks to the bird man?" Sam asked  
"You're right, where's Clint?"  
"I really can't with your grandpa humor Rogers" but he was smirking  
With no sign from Bucky, Steve went to get more drinks. It was getting late, it was 11pm now, and where the fuck was James?  
They talked a bit more about nothing in particular. He kept looking everywhere but his friend wasn't at the party, there were people dancing, Clint was doing something acrobatic by the pool, Bruce was chatting with Jane, Thor was explaining to some guests some weird animal from Asgard, there was a couple kissing under the mistletoe and...  
"Okay" Steve interrupted something that Sam and Natasha were talking, he wasn't really paying attention "Who hanged all the mistletoes?"  
"That one?" Nat asked "I don't know probably Pepper, she organized the party"  
"No, not that. The ones in our apartment"  
"What?" His friends looked lost  
"There is like 10 new mistletoes hanging on the ceiling everyday, we thought it was you Nat cause you can be silent and Bucky is a light sleeper"  
"Steve it wasn't me" she said  
"Actually it wasn't us, we discussed about what to buy and when to give together" Natasha was already smiling at Sam and he smiled back conspiratorially "It wasn't us" he starred intensely at Steve  
"But who woul..."  
"It wasn't us" Natasha gave him an even harsher look.  
Steve rose from the couch.  
 _Bucky._  
He didn't even say goodbye, or wished happy Christmas, or thanked for the party, he just walked toward the nearest exit.  
He heard someone scream "go get him tiger" but he barely registered.  
He just could think of Bucky's voice saying over and over again "Someone really wants to kiss you Cap"

 

**  
"Bucky?" Steve called as soon as he opened the door of their apartment in the tower. He took barely 5 minutes to get there but it felt like hours.  
There were at least thirty mistletoes hanging from the ceiling that weren't there before. Steve's heart was pounding and he felt dizzy.  
"I know I'm late" Bucky he said leaving his room "But I think I'm finally ready" Steve looked at him and felt dizzier.  
He was glorious, he always was but tonight his friend was stunning, not because of the fancy clothes that Bucky bought with Stark's money or because his hair was pulled in that messy bun that Steve loved so much, but because he was truly happy, he was was shining. Bucky was so different from just some months before when he let Steve and Sam find him.  
Steve felt that they were back in their old apartment in Brooklyn, before the war, and that Bucky would throw his arms across his shoulders at any moment and talk about some girl that they would be meeting that evening.  
Steve felt like he couldn't breath  
"Are you alright, pal?" Bucky asked  
"YES" he answered a bit too quickly, gaining a suspicious look from the other man "It's just... I need to talk to you"  
"Cant you talk during the party?"  
"It's better if we don't go to the party"  
"Something happened there?" Bucky was closing the distance between them and he looked worried.  
"There's no more drinks so... no fun" Steve said with a harsh laugh  
"I really don't mind"  
"It's not that, I don't know why I said it" his hands were shaking and he was looking everywhere but Bucky's face "The food is awful"  
"I'm not that hungry"  
"I accidentally punched Clint in the face and he said he was going to kill me"  
"Okay, first of all, you still suck at lying... I mean I thought that when you turned 95 you'd be at least a decent liar but..."  
Steve kissed him.  
He didn't know what to do. His hands were shaking but still loosely holding his friend's hips and he was overwhelmed about how soft Bucky's lips felt against his.  
For a terrifying moment Bucky didn't kiss him back and he thought he might have deduced everything wrong and that he had probably just ruined Christmas and his life. He was ready to pull back and apologize but he felt Bucky's metal hand cup his cheek, and his arm wrap around his shoulders pulling him close.  
So many years of pining and fear of being reject now were over. He was trying to tell everything in the kiss, the first time he looked at Bucky and felt butterflies, the weird knot in his stomach every time James would get too flirty because of the drinks and all the times he felt static just because they were standing a little too close. Bucky was kissing him back as intense and passionately.  
It was better than he ever imagined, better than kissing everyone that Steve ever kissed before. They should get an award just because of this kiss. Probably the President would email one of them in the following day just to congratulate about the kiss. It was probably the best kiss that ever happened of the surface of the earth. Probably the best in the universe.  
They broke the kiss because they were smiling so much.  
"Fuck" Bucky said with a laugh  
"Fuck indeed, Barnes"  
"I though you'd never find out" Bucky rested his head on Steve's shoulder "I bought so many mistletoes that I think the guy from the store thinks i'm eating them"  
It still didn't feel real. Steve though he would wake up at any moment and find out that none of this ever happened.  
"You could have just said it jerk"  
"But it wouldn't have been fun, punk"  Steve kissed the top of Bucky's head and felt Bucky smiling against his shoulder  
They stayed like that for a while. Not wanting to let go, Steve let his fingers run through Buck's hair gaining happy noises from him. There would be time for love declarations, love songs drunkenly singed and words whispered against their skins but right now they just needed to be close and listen to each other's breathing.  
"What time is it?" Bucky whispered still holding on Steve  
"Almost midnight I guess"  
"Good" he faced Steve and smiled "There's still time to show off my new gorgeous great-ass boyfriend to everyone"  
"So... boyfriend?" he couldn't help but smile widely.  
"Oh yeah, but just for now, I'd really prefer to call you husband soon" he kissed steve's cheek before walking towards his room "Now Stevie, help me out, where did we leave the matching sweaters?"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays!! I hope you enjoyed this fic and if you wanna talk about it my tumblr is Mnagneto  
> Also big thanks to Isa who read everything and helped me writing it!! Thank you for being as emotionally unstable as I.


End file.
